robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
BBN
BBN, short for Buddbudd Network, was a Robloxian television channel owned by Buddbudd222. It was supposed to launch on its founding date, but a worker named thelucasgloss failed to broadcast the programs correctly, delaying the launch date, and was later fired from the job. In 2013, BBN launched BBN News. Buddbudd claims that some thought the N in BBN stood for "news" and not "network". BBN was shut down and replaced by BBS Channel on January 24, 2017. History BBN began on May 6, 2011, but launched later due to a BBN employee messing up the launch. The network's lineup has historically consisted mainly of game shows, however, more recently, other types of programming have entered into the schedule. The channel launched its first website on January 16, 2015. A new logo was launched on March 5, 2015. This logo was replaced on November 30, 2015. The 51% stake, rTV Networks control, and the aftermath On July 14, 2014, BenzBot took a 51% stake in buddbudd222's networks, giving him control of the network properties. After reacquiring BenzBot's stake for a short period, buddbudd presented the offer again on September 8, 2014, which BenzBot accepted. On November 25, 2014 Buddbudd222 took back BenzBot's 51% stake in a taped meeting. Buddbudd222 claims that "He BenzBot did nothing for the network besides making logos. He was pure laziness and wanted to be treated like a celeb, he may have a bias on the network". BenzBot denies the claims, also stating that he had helped with other aspects of the network's process, but was always stopped or otherwise contradicted by buddbudd222. Buddbudd offically said, "BBC Networks, RMC and I will not let Benz have a stake. on any of our companys or networks due to trust and how I was treated." Fake closure On April 1, 2014, Buddbudd222 said that BBN's closure was an April Fool's joke. According to budd, no one really knew about the joke until April 1, and he wanted to make the joke seem real in order to fool BenzBot into thinking that the network closed, despite the fact that BBN was truly still open. BBN's Livestream channel made no note of the closure. Very early in the morning on April 2, 2014, BenzBot said that he knew that the closure was temporary because buddbudd had posted it on the Wiki. He does not know, however, if the need to film more programming, the reason for the closure, was legitimate or not, and believes that buddbudd saying that the closure was an April Fool's joke was an afterthought on budd's part. Programming *''BBN News'' *''BBN Nightly News'' *Buddbudd *BBS Behind Closed Doors *Life at RGH Criticism and controversy BBN has blatantly copied and stolen content from several other channels, mainly those that make up the rTV Networks. The most controversial case of content theft by buddbudd222 so far involves BBN creating a version of Working Life without getting the necessary rights from the owners of the format. After the incident, buddbudd gave two other networks stakes in his channel. On January 4, 2013, buddbudd222 gave 10% of BBN to Tamated, and on January 5, 2013, another 25% to rTV Networks, as part of an apology for [[BBN#Working Life scandal|the Working Life scandal]]. On August 6, 2014, buddbudd222 took away Tamated's 10% stake in BBN because he would be leaving Roblox by the end of the year. Buddbudd222 said he did not want to do it earlier because he thought it would start a controversy on ownership. Category:Networks